


Dragons and Fireworks

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, POV First Person, POV reader, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: The Reader has decided to throw a surprise birthday party for China with the help of her fellow nations~ How will China react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, China~ :3 Hope you enjoyed your party~ :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to China :3

I stretch before grinning despite the early hour, excited to start setting things up for China’s birthday. I have Japan on duty of keeping him away from the location of the party so that the Chinese man doesn’t accidentally stumble upon this party when it’s not finished. I hear a knock at the door and I smile when I see a few of the countries who don’t mind the early hour and I set them to start decorating for the party.

I’m the only one who is going to be cooking, at least the Chinese dishes. A few of the other countries are bringing desserts and other foods for snacks for the countries who can’t handle China’s food. But besides that, I’m in charge of making sure that the food turns out directly according to China’s recipes. I bet when he gave me these recipes, he didn’t think I was going to be using them for this~

I just know that he wouldn’t want his recipes messed with by any other country’s cooking style, even if those countries are his own brothers. He just likes his Chinese food to be cooked a certain way and I don’t blame him as it’s amazing~ 

I start preparing the ingredients that need to set for a bit before going to check on the decorations. I smile at how well everything is coming along, hoping that China will like the decorations, as it looks almost like a forest of bamboo~

A few more countries arrive, some with food and some without, but pretty much everyone has a gift for China. So do I, but mine’s a bit more personal than these are likely to be...I just hope that he doesn’t reject it...You see, I’m in love with the Chinese man...That’s why I’m putting in so much effort for his party and my gift is a necklace with the words ‘I love you’ in both English and traditional and romanized Chinese engraved onto the pendant. The pendant itself has a dragon engraved into it, with one ruby eye and one topaz for his flag colors~ 

I just really hope that he’ll like everything that I’m doing for his birthday~ As the hours pass, more countries arrive and, soon, all of the Asian nations besides China and Japan are here and they’re all excited to help me set up his party. They decorate according to his tastes and I’m very impressed with the way that everything is coming together.

I head back and continue cooking once the ingredients have set long enough and I have a lot of fun cooking the various foods that I know that China likes the most. I just hope that I’ll do his food justice as I know that he can be particular about the way that Chinese food is prepared...It’s why he won’t go to any Chinese restaurants that are not in his own country or are owned by people from his country, I guess it just doesn’t compare…

Soon, most of the other nations have arrived, at least the ones who didn’t have any conflicts for being here. Some of them just couldn’t avoid certain meetings or other things despite wanting to be here to support one of the oldest country personifications that we have. It’s a special thing that his country hasn’t changed enough to necessitate a new personification~

When I finish cooking, it’s about ten minutes until I told Japan to be here, so I call that a success. I head up to my room to get out of my clothes that I used for cooking and to grab his present, putting on a dress that’s in a Chinese style and in his colors as well~

When I come downstairs, we have a few minutes until China arrives, and I have most of the other nations hide if they can as I turn off the lights. I giggle as I hide and soon Japan’s voice filters through the door. He just opens the door, likely shocking China at the action and China’s voice rings out, “Hello?” I try not to giggle with how confused he is and Japan turns on the lights, all of us springing out and yelling.

“SUPRISE! Happy birthday, China!” We all grin at the sight of his shocked and touched expression and he looks around.

“This is...for me?” I nod slightly and I see a few other nations nod as well. “Xiexie, everybody~” 

I just smile at this but South Korea pushes me forward, “Don’t thank us! Thank her~ She’s the one who made all of this possible~” 

A blush spreads across my face quickly and China looks at me so touched, “(Y/n)? Is this true?” I nod slightly and he smiles, “Well, Xiexie…” He suddenly takes a deep breath before making a content noise, “That smells amazing~ Who cooked it?” 

I just smile and raise a hand and he just grins, “So that’s why you wanted to borrow those recipes.” I nod and he laughs happily, the party beginning now that the surprise has worn off.

I just watch happily as he opens presents and eats the food, feeling relieved when he proclaims it as being delicious. It’s so nice to see him so happy and relaxed like this. Soon, it’s time for me to give him his present and all the other countries are distracted, so this is the perfect time. We have a bit before the fireworks show that Hong Kong set up for him, so I decide to lead him outside, Hong Kong just grinning at me as he continues to prepare things for the show.

I look at China nervously before handing him the box with the pendant in it, turning so that he’s only in my peripheral vision. The crinkling of paper fills the air as he unwraps the gift and it’s hard to miss the small gasp that he makes when he opens the box. I glance at him nervously and he’s looking at the gift in awe, obviously loving how detailed it is. He just randomly flips it over and I stiffen, a blush spreading across my face.

Instead of replying with words, he turns me to face him and leans forward, causing my heart rate to quicken. He sets his lips on mine and I completely melt into him, unable to believe that he’d return my feelings~ The most that I had hoped for was him just accepting them.

I return the kiss happily and I hear applause when the other countries come outside, causing me to squeak quietly. China just chuckles and hugs me, “You’re so cute, aru~” He squeals and I smile. 

The other countries congratulate us for a bit before the fireworks start and it’s amazing to just cuddle up with him while watching the fireworks~ This is absolutely amazing and I’m super glad that I confessed to him~ The last firework is a heart and I mock-glare at Hong Kong and he just grins slightly, causing me to smile. I guess he knew his brother better than I thought if he had put that into the show…

China pulls me aside as the other nations start to leave and just tells me that it was the best birthday that he’s had~ I just smile softly and hug him, glad to have this start to a relationship with him~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought~


End file.
